Tino's Adventures of Galaxy Quest
''Tino's Adventures of Galaxy Quest ''is another upcoming new Weekenders crossover by Sonic879. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The cast members of the canceled space-adventure television series Galaxy Quest spend most of their days attending fan conventions and promotional stunts. Though the series' former lead star Jason Nesmith thrives on the attention, the other cast members Gwen DeMarco, Alexander Dane, Fred Kwan and Tommy Webber resent Nesmith's irresponsible, self-serving attitude During a convention, Nesmith is approached by a group calling themselves Thermians, led by Mathesar, who request his help; believing this to be for a promotional appearance, he agrees to be picked up the next morning. Nesmith is unaware that the Thermians are really aliens using human holographic disguises. Nesmith is hung over when he is picked up, and falls asleep as they take him through space to an actual functional version of the NSEA Protector, the starship from Galaxy Quest. Still unaware of his situation, Nesmith proceeds to give orders as captain, directing them to attack General Sarris who seeks to eliminate the Thermians. Only when Nesmith is transported back to Earth does he realize that the ship is real. Nesmith eagerly explains the events of the previous day to his cast members, but they consider it part of his drunken ramblings. When Laliari, another Thermian, appears and requests Nesmith's help further, he convinces the cast, including Guy Fleegman, who appeared as a redshirt character in an episode, to join him. Once aboard the Protector, they are astonished by the ship, and have trouble with the controls, as the Thermians built the ship exactly to the show's specifications but do not know how to operate it. When Sarris attacks again, the actors evade him by driving the Protector through the Tothian Minefield, taking heavy damage and disabling their Beryllium Sphere. The humans take a shuttle to a nearby planet to obtain a new beryllium sphere, narrowly escaping its hostile native lifeforms. Upon returning to the ship, they find that Sarris has taken over the Protector. Sarris discovers that the Thermians, having no understanding of the concept of fiction, interpreted Galaxy Quest as a documentary, and Nesmith is forced to explain to a devastated Mathesar that they are actors and the show is not real. Sarris has the ship's core hardwired to overload and leaves a sacrificial guard aboard while he returns to his ship. Nesmith and Dane use a tactic from the show to overpower their guards and free the other humans. While the cast and the Thermian crew make repairs and familiarize themselves with the ship, Nesmith and DeMarco travel through the bowels of the Protector to shut off the core implosion sequence, guided from Earth via a misplaced Thermian communicator by superfan Brandon and his friends, who possess detailed knowledge of the ship and the show. With the ship repaired and the Thermians fighting the remaining soldiers, Nesmith leads the Protector in a daring maneuver to attack Sarris' ship with the magnetic mines, destroying it. The crew prepares to head home through a black hole, leaving Mathesar in command, with Nesmith giving him confidence in himself and his crew. Suddenly Sarris, who had teleported onto the Protector just before his ship was destroyed, appears on the bridge and attacks them, killing the crew. Nesmith activates the Omega-13, a plot device from the show that reverses time by 13 seconds, and this time knocks Sarris out when he first appears. However, in the scuffle, the ship has traveled too close to Earth, and Mathesar informs them that they must separate the ship or die. The cast say their goodbyes, though Laliari, who has fallen in love with Kwan, goes with the cast while the Thermians head to the secondary deck. The command module is flung back to Earth, but the cast have no indication of where to land, so they home in on Brandon's communicator at the convention center, where the convention is still ongoing, crash-landing and breaking through the wall into the auditorium. The crew exit the still-smoking module to cheers from the fans, who assume it is part of a stunt. Sarris emerges from the ship and attempts to fire on the cast, but Nesmith vaporizes him, to wild applause from the audience. Some time later, Galaxy Quest: The Journey Continues has been produced. The theme song plays as the credits are shown, this time with the additions of Fleegman and Laliari under the alias of "Jane Doe" to the show. Quotes *'Alexander:' (interrupting) This is ludicrous. Why are you listening to this fellow? Must I remind you that he is wearing a costume, not a uniform?... He's no more equipped to lead us than Kagome here. *'Kagome Higurashi:' Hey *'Alexander:' (motions to Kagome) No offense. Transcript *''Tino's Adventures of Galaxy Quest/Transcript'' Trivia *Timon, Pumbaa, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi will guest star in this film. *This film will be dedicated to Alan Rickman (1946-2016), who played Alexander Dane and died of cancer and Robin Sachs (1951-2013), who played Roth'h'ar Sarris and died of a heart attack. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Films dedicated to Alan Rickman Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Sonic876 Category:Space Adventure films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films